elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pieces of the Past
Silus Vesuius, devotee of The Mythic Dawn cult, asks the player to retrieve the separated pieces of a dagger named Mehrunes' Razor that once belonged to his family. Background 66666666666 Quick Walkthrough #Achieve level 20 and receive a courier invitation from Silus Vesuius. Alternatively, you can walk around Dawnstar and townsfolk will mention the museum, giving you the quest. #Speak to Silus in Dawnstar, agree to collect artifacts. #Retrieve the scattered pieces of Mehrunes' Razor ##Retrieve the hilt from Jorgen’s house in Morthal ##Retrieve the pommel from Drascua at Dead Crone Rock ##Retrieve the blade shards from Cracked Tusk Keep #At the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon kill Silus to obtain Mehrunes’ Razor. Detailed Walkthrough Initiating the Quest To start the quest, the player must be at least level 20 and get an invitation to Silus' Mythic Dawn Museum in Dawnstar. To get the invitation, simply collect other daedric artifacts and eventually a Courier will approach you. Another way to begin this quest is to walk around Dawnstar until you overhear someone mentioning the museum, which will also start the quest. Mythic Dawn After receiving the invitation, speak to Silus inside his house in Dawnstar. He will tell the player that his ancestors were members of The Mythic Dawn, the cult from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, responsible for the assassination of Emperor and the resulting Oblivion Crisis. Silus wants the player to find the three pieces of Mehrunes' Razor. He will tell the player the parts of the razor are with an Orc named Ghunzul, a Hagraven named Drascua, and the last with Jorgen, who lives in Morthal. Jorgen: Holder of the Hilt Jorgen is one of the keepers of a part of Mehrunes' Razor. Travel to Morthal; he will (usually) be near his house across the bridge. The hilt is in a locked chest in Jorgen's house. The player can pick the lock to open it, pickpocket the key off of him, or kill him and take the key from his body. The player can also speak to him and either pay him off, persuade him, intimidate him or brawl him for it. Drascua: Holder of the Pommel Drascua is held up in a keep south-west of Markarth called Dead Crone Rock. She will be surrounded and guarded by Forsworn. Kill her for the Pommel. Don't miss the Word Wall where you can learn part of the Dismaying Shout. On the sacrificial altar here there is the quest item Stone of Barenziah. This area is not as easy as it sounds so have plenty of health potions, Ghunzul: Holder of the Shards There are 3 methods to get the last piece found in Cracked Tusk Keep, a small Orc stronghold west of Falkreath. #Go there and kill Ghunzul, and receive a key. Then go down the stairs to unlock the button on the wall. Activate the button, and walk forward. The last piece is at the end of the room; be careful as there are a few trip wires. The shard is on a pressure plate pedestal that will activate the arrow trap in the ceiling when you grab it, so try to grab it from the side of the pedestal. (Once you reach the hall with the tripwires, you can just haul yourself down the middle row to the razor and beat the traps)(or you can drop something heavy on it, and pull an Indiana Jones) #Alternatively, there is a novice locked door to the right of the main entrance in a recess, which can be picked in order to bypass the bandits inside the keep proper. Then, on the left, pick the expert lock to unlock the button (this is the lock that uses the key that Ghunzul carries) and proceed as normal. There are no bandits, but at least five tripwires leading to the pillar they rest on. #There is also a hatch on the roof of the Keep that grants access directly to Ghunzul's room where he keeps a key to the Vaults on a dresser. Museum theft exploit In the museum cases contain four mythic dawn books and a full mythic dawn uniform. The case locks are adept so it should be easy with the right lockpicking skills. There are several ways to get the items: #During the quest, say "This sounds like a terrible idea....." when Silus asks you to go to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. He will go alone and leave the museum with you in there to unlock the cases without interference. #During the quest, instead, agree to meet Silus at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. When he leaves the museum, just stay behind where you can unlock the cases without interference. #Kill Silus. The Museum will have no owner and you can take whatever you like, from the cases and from the other items in the house. #Give Silus the razor during the quest and murder him after the quest. #Even with Silus present in the museum a character with a high enough sneaking skill can crouch near the display cases and be hidden, so that you can unlock and open the cases without being noticed. Doing this allows you to steal the items without killing Silus or getting him to leave the museum. For the case with the mythic dawn books, Silus is usually facing away from the case making it easy to crouch behind him. For the case with the mythic dawn uniform, the player can crouch at the left hand side of the case (near the door to the museum). The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon Go to the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon with Silus to repair the Razor. There will almost always be one or two frost dragons there, due to the very close word wall/burial ground. Kill them. (If you've already been to the wall to get the word, there won't be any dragons except for the chance of a random dragon encounter.) Kill any dragons if present. Silus will next try to perform the task of speaking with Dagon. Receiving no answer from Dagon, Silus will ask you to try. Dagon will respond to you, and he will then explain that in order for him to repair the Razor, the player must kill Silus. The player has two choices: #Kill Silus: Mehrunes will repair the dagger and give it to the player. #Spare Silus: Receive 500 , but do not receive the dagger. Regardless of choice, two Dremora appear; kill them and loot them for the Key to Mehrune's Shrine (this is also a good time to get some easy deadra hearts). Should Silus survive, he will return to his home/museum with the fragments and place them into a sealed display case that cannot be further interacted with. If you choose to kill Silus, exit the conversation and attack him. With high enough sneak you can take him out instantly. Note that it can be difficult to avoid killing Silus. He will hear your conversation with Dagon, become upset at Dagon's request, and can immediately attack you if you end the conversation normally. Also note that the shrine is at the top of a steep mountain. During the battle with the Dremora, if they are near the cliff edge when killed, they can fall down the side of the mountain, making it difficult to find their corpses to get the hearts. To avoid this, try to draw them away from the edge of the cliff. Trivia *The pieces of the dagger can be obtained before visiting Silus and the hilt can be looted. Obtaining one of these pieces will not initiate the quest. You will still need to talk to Silus. *It is possible to kill Alduin with the dagger in one hit if the ability activates. *Dual casting Expel Daedra only momentarily banishes the Dremora at the shrine. *The Dremora respawn in the shrine every week, and killing them can be a good way of obtaining Daedra hearts. *The player can break into every case in the museum and steal the items except for the ancient and burnt page. If you open this display case, and hit the page with a weapon or spell, the burnt page will turn into a bucket. *If you visit Dawnstar on the Dark Brotherhood Quest Contract: Kill Beitild and have already received the courier invitation, your quest journal will say that you have failed to Visit the museum in Dawnstar if your killing of Beitild is witnessed and you accumulate a bounty. The only way to begin the quest is to overhear a conversation about Silus or if you directly talk to Silus. *If you have a bounty in the pale, Silus will attack you on sight. *If you cleared Hag's End and killed all the inhabitants including Drascua before doing this quest, Hag's End will be repopulated with opponents except for Drascua. Drascua will still be dead with her body still in the place where you killed her. Just search her corpse to the get the razor piece. Note that if you killed Drascua on top of the tower and her body fell off, you will have to search around the base of the tower for it during the quest. Bugs * Sometimes the Dremora will not respawn. *When you bring the pieces back to Silus and he leaves the museum, rarely, he will fly across the lake of the town and directly to the shrine instead of walking to it. *Killing Silus before the quest begins fails the quest, and the player is not able to construct the dagger.It also means the player will need to reload an earlier save to obtain the Trophy/Achievement for all Daedric artifacts. *If Silus begins attacking the player once you arrive at the shrine, running away until he is no longer following, then fast travelling to the shrine should make him friendly again. *When raise zombie is used on the Dremora they do not turn to an ash pile when it expires, allowing the player to resurrect the dremora repeatedly. *The dialogue can sometimes skip and the player doesn't get the option to let Silus live. To fix this, the player can approach the altar from the direction Silus approaches it. *The location can be discovered, cleared, and the "boss" killed before starting the quest, thus leaving it impossible to complete. *Sometimes when you approach the throne, you will be un-able to interact with Silus. * After Mehrunes Dagon tells the Dragonborn to kill Silus, there is a chance that Silus will immediately become aggressive and not give the player the choice to spare his life. *Upon defeating Drascua, her remains (type of remains depends upon means of death) may not be visible on the ground. The loot option is still available, although the invisible remains must be located. * Sometimes when the Courier approaches with the Museum Pamphlet, he's only wearing a cowl and boots. *Sometimes, when the Dragonborn meets Silus at the shrine, he gets stuck on the stairs. Using a non-harmful shout should fix it. * Sometimes, the letter required to start the quest may never be delivered, rendering this quest broken. * Gallery 888637_0.jpg|Shards of Mehrunes Razor Mehrunesrazor.jpg|Mehrunes Razor Silus Vesuiuss.jpg|Silus Vesuius ru:Осколки Былой Славы Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests